1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting apparatus and, more specifically, to an arced assemblage of fluorescent lighting fixtures particularly suitable for cove lighting applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent cove lighting systems have been used for some time for decorating and illuminating applications in both private homes and commercial establishments. Such lights oftentimes provide an architecturally and aesthetically desirable mood lighting effect near the juncture of walls and ceilings.
Such fluorescent cove lighting has been typically provided by a single linear fixture of length suited to the application. It has appeared desirable to use cove lighting in other than straight line applications. For such purposes, the prior art has employed fixtures with custom fabricated mitred ends such that the fixtures meet at an angle at their abutting mitred ends. Alternatively, single curved fixtures have been custom fabricated to track various curves with multiple tubes arranged on the single curved fixture. As may be appreciated, the need for custom fabrication entails considerable cost and expense and risks errors in communication which can result in fixtures not ideally fitting their ultimate installation site.